A Killer Story
by Forbidden Blue Rose
Summary: Brought to Mineral Town by the death of her senior coworker, undercover agent "Claire" must uncover the dark truth behind the fake lies before she becomes too attached with the local villagers. Contains mentions of homosexuals, and character deaths.


Normally, this would be the part where I say 'Hello my name is so and so,' correct? Or maybe I'd give some fancy introduction to try and make you figure out who I am. Well, scratch that. That only works in third person. Nevermind.

Anyway, in order to protect my identity for safety reasons, I can't tell you my real name. But for now, just call me Claire, Claire Harvest. It's a temporary alias given to me for my job in Mineral Town. As for my job, I'm an undercover agent for a secret government program, which I can't tell you about. My job is to go undercover and dig up information for the local or state authorities for a case. Usually, my job primarily involved me posing as a prostitute and gaining information about large prostitution rings.

Yep, just that. No detective work, no terrible attempts at farming, no befriending villagers that you were going to help lock away, and definitely no falling in love with cute nurses. But my luck has always been terrible, so it's not that hard to believe.

It was the first of spring when I got the call that my senior, close friend, and fellow agent Won was found dead in the gutters just outside of Mineral Town. Now, I don't know the nitty-gritty details, but what I heard was that Won was doing some undercover investigation regarding some rumored drug trafficking. Now that Won is gone, I've been forcibly promoted to bigger undercover situations and my job currently is to find out who murdered Won and find out what's truly going on between the shadows of Mineral Town.

It was on Saturday that I headed out to Mineral Town via plane. The plane was small, but even then not many people were on it. I don't remember what time it was, but I do remember gazing out the window and seeing that it was dark.

For most of the flight, things were relatively quiet. There was the occasional snores of the large, obese man a few seats in front of me, but I had dealt with worse before. However, fifteen minutes before the flight had reached its destination, a young man suddenly sat by me.

"Hey, what's your name?" he said. He had stunning dark blue eyes

To be honest, I was really, really confused. I've been told by many people that my social skills aren't that great. But truth to be told, I'm actually not that bad. I don't really like to engage much, but I feel like I can identify people well.

As for this guy, he appeared like the type that force their way into your life, and not because they are socially awkward/confused, but because they feel they have the divine right to. However, despite my view of the guy, I didn't bring it up to him and essentially played along.

"Claire, Claire Harvest." I replied. The boy flashed a smile and chuckled softly.

"Oh, really? You look more like a ******* to me. Yes, I shall call you *******, instead! It's much more fitting."

Now had I not been trained to keep a straight face and be a terrific liar for this job, I would've lost it. What he said was not a curse or offensive word, but rather my real name, which as I said, I can't reveal to you. At the time, I thought it was just luck. But now, I'm not so sure.

"Okay, then." I replied. He was a strange guy. I didn't truly know how to react.

"So, *******, do you believe in the fate?" He said. I gazed upon his expression, and I could've sworn there was a hint of sadness in between the lines.

I was surprised by the question, but I knew the answer. "No. I only believe in coincidences and choices." Unlike most people, I was the type of person who went strictly by facts, science, and logic. I didn't believe in any kind of higher beings nor did I believe in magical properties such as magic and witchcraft. While some people may argue that there are things that science can't explain, I merely believe that it can be explained, it's just that technology and science have yet evolved to where they can explain it.

However, unlike most people I've said that too, the strange man didn't seem upset. "I see. Well then I'm glad to have made the right decisions so I could meet you today. While you may not agree, I believe fate has brought us here today and I'm glad." It was truly a perfect line you could've ripped out of a cheesy harlequin novel, but it was actually more creepy versus cheesy.

But before I could even respond, the man beside me did something even stranger. He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and began to…ugh…suck on it? I think that's the best way to describe it. Either way, he got a bunch of saliva on it and handed it to me.

"There. No you can figure out how to find me. By the way, my name is Arthur." Then he got up from his seat and left. Yep, that's right, just left. I sat there for a moment in awe with the drool covered pen. By the time the plane had stop I was still holding the drool-pen, but once I stepped out of the plane, I tossed the pen into a nearby trash can.

But now, looking back on that choice and knowing what is on its way. I truly, truly regret throwing that pen away.

Okay this is my first story since…forever. It's a big project, and will be part of a long term series. But I look forward to the challenge. Now, this story and the following ones will all be Rated M for three reasons (1) graphic crime scenes, (2) intense language (some words that may offend some people but make sense to use it for the story, and (3) there is a small possibility there may be sex involved, but since I've yet to actually do a lemon scene, that is highly highly highly unlikely.

Also, warning: this story will contain lots of mention of homosexual characters and their relationships. Hell, the main "pairing" of this series will be Elli and Claire. As stated above, the chances of a lemon scene are unlikely but due to sexual natures of certain characters *coughJackcough*, things can get a bit explicit. If even the thought of homosexuals bothers you, then please both you and I a favor and press the back button. Because while this story is primarily plot-mystery oriented, relationships are important for the characters and their development.

Another warning, in this story, a lot, if not almost all, of the characters are going to be involved in criminal acts such as murder, rape, and bursts of violence. Naturally for the most part, this is incredibly OOC, but that's kind of the point of the story*hinthinthint*. If Harvest Moon characters doing such terrible acts upset you greatly, please don't stick with this story. This story is all about twisting the relatively good people of HM and showing a darker (although unlikely) side.

Also, this is a mystery. So once the plot starts getting into gear, feel free to try and guess who dun it. Hint: It's more than one murderer. A few manipulating puppets in puppeteer's clothing. But only one mastermind. Naturally, I won't tell you right away if you got it right, but I will give special shout outs to those who can guess it.


End file.
